Hedwig's Christmas and Hermione’s Sweet Tooth
by Jay Alpha
Summary: Christmas time at Hogwarts, 3 friends, teachers, and an owl who wants more attention every chapter. Includes characters from the books only, no OCs. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Presents!

First thing: There is NOT an OC (Original Characters) in this fic, even though I do write them, and love to read them. I got this story idea and no OC came to mind as a character. I think it's because I like the traditional pairings a lot. H/Hr or R/Hr. Although H/Hr is my fav; this story could go either way, or neither. I don't think this is/will be a Mary Sue, if it is tell me what makes it one so I will know how to avoid it for later chapters, if I'm supposed to avoid it. Enjoy! Oh! I don't own HP and all that jazz, the storyline I feel is mine, considering I thought it up. I just borrowed JK's characters and settings because I am not a good enough writer to come up with my own ideas. LOL. As of September 2005, I have only read the first 4 books, so I don't know much about the 5th and 6th books and all the relationships. Once again, enjoy!

**Hedwig's Christmas and Hermione's Sweet Tooth**

Snowflakes were falling thickly outside Harry's window on Christmas morning. Harry was standing at the window watching the white flakes pile on the large open area that was part of Hogwarts, his school. He sighed and glanced over at the four-post bed where his best friend, Ron, was still sleeping. Harry had not woken his friend yet because they had been up late talking and playing Wizard's Chess. Having years of practice, Harry was getting very good at the game.

From across the room, Harry heard Ron snort in his sleep and mumble "Checkmate" as he rolled over.

"Reliving your victory, my friend?" Harry whispered smiling. A quiet cooing caught the dark-haired boy's attention and he walked over to his owl's cage. Hedwig was perched on top of her cage watching Harry with what seemed to be a questioning look.

Harry stroked the snowy owl's head and asked, "Do you think I should wake him, Hedwig?" As a reply, the owl flew over to Ron's bed and perched herself on one of the four posts.

Picking up his wand from its place on the nightstand next to his bed, Harry whispered, "Lumos!" and pointed his wand toward his sleeping friend. The light shown bright on Ron's face, but the redhead did not stir. Wiggling his wand the light danced around. The sleeping boy mumbled but did not wake.

Harry glanced up at Hedwig, who tilted her head at him as if to say, "Got any more _bright_ ideas?"

Harry whispered "Nox" to extinguish his wands' light then put it away and sat on his bed. As if he had sat on one of Fred and George Weasley's firecrackers, he immediately jumped off his bed. He cleared his throat and began to sing: "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..."

Hedwig watched Harry closely as if she was not sure the sounds were coming from her Harry. "Dashing through the snow on a one horse open sleigh..." As Harry continued singing, Ron rolled onto his back and opened one eye, then the other. The first thing he saw was a pair of big yellow eyes staring at him. Hedwig cooed as the youngest Weasley boy sat up. "Hedwig, would you tell your master it's too early to be singing, especially that well."

Harry grinned. "It's not early, Ron, it's nearly eleven-thirty and I don't sing that well."

Ron sprang out of bed. "Eleven-thirty! Bloody hell Harry, why didn't you wake me sooner? It's Christmas Day we have to enjoy every minute!" He started grabbing his presents, "Come on, let's go open these by the fire in the common room!"

Harry collected his presents and followed his fully awake friend down the stairs. Hedwig swooped over their heads and landed on the mantle above the fireplace.

Just as the two boys were settling on the floor, Hermione burst in carrying her own bundle of gifts. "I heard singing and assumed you two were finally awake. Was that you singing Harry? You should do it more often, you sounded great."

Harry's face turned pink at the complement as he made room for Hermione on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

They opened their gifts and chatted until they were surrounded by wrapping paper. Hermione grabbed two bows from the clutter, stuck a red one on Ron's head and a green one on Harry's head.

Jokingly Ron made a girly pose and said, "Don't I look fabulous! Oh, Harry, that green bow brings out the color in your eyes. You should wear green more often!" The three friends broke into fits of laughter.

Hedwig swooped down from the mantle, landed in front of Hermione and cooed. "Oh, Hedwig, do you want to wear a bow as well?" Hermione smiled and set a small gold bow on the owl's head. Hedwig cooed again and hopped over to Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, "You do look lovely, Hedwig." Content with her praise and new accessory, Hedwig flew back up to the mantle.

"We should probably go down and eat," said Hermione. "I'm starving!"

Thanks for reading. Please review! I hope you liked the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic! The writing may be a little stale; I haven't been writing lately, I'm out of practice. Hopefully you liked the idea at least. If I get some positive reviews I'll post the next chapter, and maybe I will even if I get some not so positive ones. Check out my profile for some interesting ramblings and a link to a fun site.


	2. Chapter 2: Dessert!

Here's chapter 2, a bit longer than the first. Again, I don't own HP. Just the desserts. Yum!

**Hedwig's Christmas and Hermione's Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 2**

"Can you believe after so many years, they are still able to surprise us at Christmas?" Ron asked leaning back in his chair and patting his full stomach.

"That was one of the best meals I think I've ever had here at Hogwarts." Harry said stuffing a last bit of roast into his mouth.

Hermione downed the rest of her water and it magically filled again. "So, what's for dessert?"

The boys looked at Hermione as if she were insane. "You can't have any room left Hermione! You ate as much as we did." Ron said wiping his face with a damp cloth.

"My dear Ron, there is always room for dessert. Isn't that right Professors?" Hermione turned to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What do you think Minerva, strawberries and chocolate silk pie?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall. The Transfiguration teacher smiled, "Allow me, Headmaster."

With a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall had the table clear of dirty dishes and the leftovers from the large Christmas lunch. Appearing on the table were bowls of strawberries and a plate with a large slice of pie in front of everyone at the table.

Ron whipped out his own wand as everyone started in on their own desserts. Pointing at his water goblet he quietly whispered a transfiguration spell. Where his goblet had once been there was now a can of whipped cream.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I'm glad to see you have paid attention in my class, but it seems like a very selfish use of my teachings." Professor McGonagall said as Ron shook the can and pointed it at his strawberries.

"Try and see it this way Professor, I am merely practicing, and as Hermione must believe, 'Practice makes perfect'." Ron pushed the nozzle and white cream rushed out of the can, covering not only Ron's strawberries, but also Professor McGonagall who was sitting across from him.

"It would seem," Professor Dumbledore said as he scooped some of the cream from Professor McGonagall's face with one finger, "that you need a bit more practice, Mr. Weasley." The Headmaster sampled the cream and smiled.

Everyone looked at Professor McGonagall and waited for her to explode with anger, but she started laughing so hard she cried. Professor Dumbledore reached for his handkerchief, thought better of it, and handed the creamed teacher a cloth napkin off the table instead. Wiping her face, Professor McGonagall said between gasps for air and fits of laughter, "Thank you Weasley, but I believe your friend, Ms. Granger, is the one with the sweet tooth toady."

Ron smiled and turned toward Hermione. "Would you like some whipped cream, Ms. Granger?" He shook the can and smiled evilly at his friend.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, "You wouldn't dare Ron, you couldn't, not with the teachers here…" She got out of her chair when Ron pointed the can at her. Also standing, Ron followed as Hermione walked around one side of the table, and ran after her as she broke into a run. Around the table they ran, those seated watching, laughing, and occasionally commenting.

"Fast runner, that Granger is."

"Almost had her there, Weasley, nice try."

"Harry, help me!" Hermione yelled as she passed his chair. After Ron passed with his weapon, Harry stood, pushed in his chair, and darted after his friends. He passed the predator, caught up with the pray, grabbed her arm and steered her toward the table.

Ron stopped next to his chair, gasping for air. Harry and Hermione stopped a few feet away. Immediately the people sitting at the table started commenting.

"Nice save, Potter."

"Better luck next time, Weasley!"

Without warning, Ron raised the can and pushed the nozzle. A string of whipped cream shot out at Hermione, but it missed the young witch. Harry had moved Hermione at the last moment and was now covered from his head to his knees with whipped cream.

Ron dropped the can and it rolled under the table. "Harry, what did you do that for? I had her!"

Harry took off his glasses, "She asked me for help, so I helped!"

Hermione wiped some of the cream off Harry's face and tasted it. "Why Harry, I didn't know you were so sweet." Everyone laughed as the visible part of Harry's face turned bright red.

From the back of Harry's chair, Hedwig hooted softly. Harry turned to her, "What are you laughing at?" The owl turned away from her owner and hooted at Professor Sprout until the woman pet her.

"I think your owl is acting a bit friendlier today than she usually does Harry, any idea why?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I haven't a clue Professor. I know she likes winter better than any other time of year. She's never acted like this any other year, though." Harry stated as he cleaned himself off.

"Let's go back to the common room and play wizard's chess, Harry." Ron said with a mouthful of strawberries.

Hermione wrinkled up her nose. "Ron don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry." Ron smiled and stuck his tongue out as his friend turned toward the door.

"Come on Hedwig." Harry held out his arm, but Hedwig hooted and flew out a nearby open window.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Harry said.

**+ End of Chapter 2 +**

Cliffhanger! That's the end of chapter 2. It's going to be a while before chapter 3 is put up, as I haven't written it yet. Please be patient and check back in a week, or two, or three. I am a 3rd year college student and I do get homework… a lot of homework. I think chapter 3 will be the last unless I come up with another idea for further chapters. Wish me luck!


End file.
